


On Tape

by Inextricable



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comeplay, Community: kinkme_merlin, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inextricable/pseuds/Inextricable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on kinkme_merlin #36:</p>
<p>Arthur/Merlin, modern AU</p>
<p>They like to make creampie sex tapes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe …uh God, oh ….can't believe that you said no to sex tapes… uh yeah, perfect, for a… year and then suddenly when I tell you I want to show you what my cum looks like dripping out of your fuckhole and you grab the camera… m'so close… and you… God and you… jump on my cock!"

"I wanted to see! Yes! Arthur, yes!" Merlin has the camera strapped to one hand, which shakes as he tries to focus in on Arthur's rough strokes.

"My eager little slut, uhhh yes!" Arthur gasps as he comes, warm and rushing, flooding Merlin's arse. Panting, he sags against Merlin, spent utterly and mumbling praises.

Merlin holds the bases of his own cock, staving off his orgasm "Come on, here, here take it," says Merlin, impatiently trying to pass the camera to Arthur. "Show me. I need to see it." Arthur wipes his hands on the sheets and gropes the camera away from Merlin before pulling out with a groan. Training the camera on Merlin's hole, Arthur tries to focus quickly, but the footage is still blurry when his load begins to peek out, dribbling slowly back out of Merlin and onto the bed.

Arthur reaches for Merlin's messy arse with his other hand, but Merlin catches his wrist. "Later. Show me now."

"No patience," grumbles Arthur, but he backs the recording up just far enough and crawls up the bed to show Merlin the last few seconds of the video, watching Merlin's face rather than the screen.

Merlin's prick gives a twitch at the first sight of Arthur's seed leaking out of him. "Oh Christ, Arthur." 

"See how good I filled you up?"

"Yes, yes!" Merlin strokes himself and savors the sight and the feel of Arthur's cum still trickling out of his well-fucked hole.

"There's so much inside, Merlin. You felt me put it there, you can feel it leaking out, and now you can see it, too."

Merlin comes then, shooting all over his stomach and Arthur's arm, and somehow manages to get a bit on the camera. Pressing his face into Arthur's neck, he mumbles, "We are so doing that again."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a certain risk to using his phone, Merlin knew. It would be all too easy to hit the wrong button and share his video with the wrong person, or even the whole world. That danger should be enough to keep him from doing it, but their camera is across the house, and the memory cards dedicated to their personal movies are stashed yet somewhere else, and Merlin is out of options. He's naked in the bed Arthur left not long ago with an arse full of his cum and a sincere wish to make Arthur's flight a bit more interesting. His phone is set to record and he's trying to guess the best angle. The light is too low and his hand shakes too much for it to really make a difference, so he narrates. Purely for Arthur's benefit, of course.

"Look how much. God, you came so much and it felt so good, Arthur. I love it when your cock just bottoms out and you're as far inside me as you can get… and then it's so deep, almost like its never going to come out. You know, I'd be ok with that, with having your seed up my arse all the time. Ughhh, just thinking about it is getting me hard." Merlin starts to stroke himself, which does nothing for his shaky footage. "And you're hard watching this, aren't you, Arthur? I know you are, watching me finger myself with your cum. I wish you were here, I wanna suck your cock…make you come down my throat. I just…I just want your cum inside me, uhhhhh, it doesn't matter which hole you use to put it there." 

Merlin's prick dribbles precum steadily as he pumps himself, and Arthur's cum continues to seep out onto the sheets. "God, I'm still leaking Arthur, just look. Your loads are so fucking huge that I bet you could fill my arse and then turn around and come down my throat, and mmm, yes, fill up my belly. I'd just be a vessel for you, yeah?" Merlin's hand is flying over his cock frantically. "Use my holes and fill me, Arthur! I want your seed leaking out everywhere… wanna be overflowing with it!" Merlin comes then, his messy hole clenching for the camera.

A short while later, Merlin is just getting out of the shower when he hears Arthur's key in the lock. "Arthur! Did you miss your flight?" 

"I watched your video in the car park. I thought maybe it was sweet sendoff, but I was very wrong, wasn't I?" Arthur practically growls.

"It was a sendoff of sorts…"

"One which made it seem very unwise to get on an international flight. Drop the towel, Merlin."

Merlin lets the towel fall to the floor, but still asks, "What about your trip?"

Arthur reaches for him, pulling Merlin back into bed. "I'll reschedule. Perk of being the boss. Oh, and Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"We are buying a fucking tripod."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur loves his car's audio system. He really does. The sound quality is excellent and it connects up to his phone, which makes it so easy to surround himself with Merlin's lovely voice. After 7 entire days away from home on business, in another timezone, Arthur cannot help but smile when Merlin answers his call.

"Arthur!"

"Hello, sweetheart! I just picked up the car and I wanted to hear your-"

"You haven't wanked, have you?" interrupts Merlin.

"Merlin! That's no way to-"

"Answer the question!"

"What if I wasn't alone in this car right now? What if I'd just picked up your mother to surprise you or something?"

"Hush, I know you haven't, and now is not the time to talk about my mother. I'm naked in bed and I've got 2 fingers up my bum, so please answer my question. Have you wanked?"

Arthur's mouth goes dry. This is a dangerous form of multitasking; watching the road and picturing Merlin waiting for him in their bed, opening himself up. "Well… not since Tuesday," admits Arthur.

"Tuesday! You were supposed to go the whole week!" says Merlin exasperatedly.

"Merlin," Arthur hisses into the phone, "You sent me a video of you coming all over yourself on Tuesday, of course I had a wank!" Just remembering it gives Arthur the start of an erection.

"Prat."

"You only have yourself to blame." 

"But I wanted you to save it up for me," Merlin whines. Arthur's cock twitches with interest at that.

"Christ, shut up, Merlin." Arthur huffs. "Unless you want me to waste it all right now."

"That's an empty threat. You're driving, you can't just pull over and touch yourself."

"Mmm, no, but I'm getting hard, might just come in my pants. No hands needed."

"God, no, I need it, Arthur. I need it," moans Merlin. 

"Yeah? Need it where?"

"Inside. Deep up my arse."

Arthur's pants suddenly seem much too tight. "Merlin, stop. We have to stop before we cause an accident. I'll be there in 10, get the camera!"

"Drive faster!" 

Arthur hangs up. For public safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes they fuck everyday, but sometimes Merlin makes Arthur save up instead. As of today, it had been 8 days since the last time Arthur had gotten to come.

Merlin's ruined hole is leaking Arthur's 3 loads and the tripod keeps the camera trained right there there, as Arthur's cum oozes slowly back out, no matter how deep inside Arthur had tried to shoot it. Merlin's cock was filling again and Arthur, lying on his back with one arm flung over his face, could feel Merlin's eyes on him.

"Stop looking at it, you sex fiend."

"But Arthur..."

"I'm spent. That was it. I'll be sore for days already."

"But we've got such a nice set up. I'll bet all this footage is beautiful," pouts Merlin.

"My heart says yes, but my cock says no, Merlin." Arthur rolls onto his side, away from Merlin. Merlin huffs.

"We do have some other options, you know."

"Bullshit." Arthur swats at him weakly, burying his face in the pillow.

"Arthur, please," whines Merlin.

"Every time we start with the toys, you're begging for the real--"

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to live."

"S'true," mumbles Arthur. "Just makes you all needy."

"I will admit to no such thing when there is no actual sex happening," declares Merlin, "And there isn't since you're just lying there uselessly."

Arthur sits bolt upright with an indignant squawk. "Useless! Merlin, this would be round 4. F-O-U-R. 4. Useless, my arse."

"Now there's an idea," says Merlin, swiftly taking advantage of Arthur's upright position, throwing a leg over Arthur to straddle his thigh, rubbing the underside of his stiff cock along it. "I could fuck you this time."

"No way. Nope." Arthur protests feebly, but his hands are ahead of his mouth, already on Merlin's hips. Merlin leans in, his cock pressing more firmly against Arthur's leg. 

"But Arthur, we don't have any video of that yet. Just picture it," he says softly into Arthur's ear.

"Doesn't solve the problem of how I'm too worn out to come again."

"So don't. Just lie back and look pretty while I stuff you full of my cock."

Arthur shivers and his pitiful, exhausted prick twitches just the slightest bit. Arthur hopes in vain that Merlin doesn't notice.

"Let me fuck you, Arthur, please. Wanna fuck you. You don't have to do anything but spread your legs, let me fuck your hole. Please." 

Arthur's dick jumps and his legs part a little more and he knows he's lost. He loves hearing Merlin beg. "You're not playing fair," he whines.

"M'gonna fuck you. Fill you up like you filled me up."

"God. Yeah, okay."

"You're so easy, tell me how much you want it." Merlin pushes Arthur backwards gently with one hand on his chest.

"Damn it, Merlin, fuck me…just fuck me." 

Merlin rubs his leaking cock against Arthur's entrance, teasing. "Beg me. Tell me what you want."

"Ugh. Bastard. I want you to fuck me deep and fucking come. Give me your cum."

"Mmhm, give it to you where? Where do you want me to come, Arthur?" Merlin reaches behind himself, sticking 2 fingers into his own wet, stretched hole, feeling the mess Arthur left behind… 3 entire loads Arthur had saved for him, fucked into him, and every pulse of Arthur's glorious cock into Merlin's greedy hole was captured on film. And Arthur would come again, his length already hard against his stomach. Merlin pulls his fingers out of himself, coated in Arthur's seed. "Where?" Merlin growls.

"Inside. Up my arse, for the camera." They both moan at that. 

"I'm gonna get you ready with your own cum, Arthur," says Merlin, preparing him with the fingers he just coated. "You fucked it into me earlier and now I'm gonna fuck it back into you." Arthur writhes on his fingers, as much from Merlin's words as the sensation. It burns a bit when Merlin finally replaces his fingers with his dick, but Arthur really doesn't care. Arthur's legs have unconsciously spread apart as wide as possible to give Merlin better access. His quick, deep strokes soon have Arthur right on the edge of his fourth orgasm.

"I'm gonna--" pants Arthur.

"Not yet!" Merlin grabs the base Arthur's cock.

"Please, hurry, I need--"

"Shut up," Merlin says with affection, kissing Arthur once. "I need your fucking load and you're going to give it to me." Merlin moves quickly; pulling out and rising up to sink onto Arthur's cock and fucking himself on it once, twice, and Arthur is so close, that's all it takes. Arthur bottoms out on the second stroke and comes inside Merlin again. Arthur's vision whites out and his world narrows to the feeling of his prick pulsing weakly into Merlin's insatiable arse. 

Once Arthur softens, Merlin pulls off gently before angling Arthur's body so it's easy for Merlin to enter him once more. "Pretty sure I promised you something," murmurs Merlin. 

"Go on, Merlin. Come for me, come inside." Merlin does, grunting and shooting his seed deep inside Arthur. Merlin's arse clenches with every spurt, forcing some of Arthur's cum back out of his hole to dribble down onto the sheets.

 

***  
The next day they watch the footage. Arthur insists on doing so fully clothed, sitting apart, on entirely separate pieces of furniture. ("My cock needs a fucking break. These are my terms," he'd said earlier.) 

"Arthur… this is…"

"The best one yet. I know."

"Just look at…ugh…" Merlin's pants were getting tighter. "Shame no one else is going to get to enjoy this masterpiece."

"Oh no, we are not posting this on the internet!"

"Arthur…"

"You can see our faces! We use our real names!"

"So, if we shoot a faceless, nameless one, you'd consider it?"

"...We're waiting 9 days this time."

 

THE END


End file.
